GBA Shy Guy Beach
galleon looming over GBA Shy Guy Beach.]] galleon looming over GBA Shy Guy Beach.]]GBA Shy Guy Beach is a of lagoon surrounded by small little sandbars. These islands are no tropical paradise though, as the shores are constantly bombarded by Shy Guy pirates, crawling with Sidesteppers, and laden with annoying umbrellas... This remake of the original GBA map is featured in Mario Kart Wii as the second track of the Retro Banana Cup. Layout on GBA Shy Guy Beach. ]]The course starts out on a wide patch of sand in the middle of the sea. Along the horizon, tiny islands with a single coconut tree dot the ocean, along with huge, cumulous clouds and rolling waves. In the center of the row of islands is a perilous bay, with water to deep to safely swim across. Once players pass the starting banner and a couple of red umbrellas, the sand bar starts to narrow out and drops off at a palm tree with two delicious coconuts hanging from it. Water lies ahead, but it's shallow enough to be driven through without drowning; all's it really does is slow players' Speed down a bit. Another island comes very shortly, and this one starts to curve left a bit. A tree and two Sidesteppers appear- these feisty little crabs walk sideways, back and forth randomly, and are actually very hard to dodge. Another slight difficulty with this track is a ship full of bloodthirsty Pirate Guys, consistently firing cannonballs that have a preset fuse- once they hit land, they pause for a few moments and then... BOOM!!! like a damn Bob-omb! enhanced big Baby Luigi smashes through Item Boxes on the small chain of sandbars.]]The track straightens out, and a luscious field of grass amidst barren sand comes up to the left. The only problem is that it actually SLOWS players down, especially the dark green grass in the center. A thin trim of sand borders the grass to the left, rounding it all the way until it meets up with the main road (which is really straight, lined with coconut trees, and the first set of Items. A Jump Pad is provided to help players cross more easily to the next sandbar, which also turns left like the one before it. Two Sidesteppers march across this section, which quickly leads to another pass over the water into another island. A few more Crabs guard the sand, which curves about 10 degrees toward the right- one of the only right turns in GBA Shy Guy Beach. turbo boosts towards the finish line!]]Once this island ends, 5 circular patches of sand, no more than a meter and a half diameter, dot the area ahead, each mounted by an Item Box. They starts slanting to the left slightly, and crossing these sandbars takes longer than expected, as the water really slows drivers down. Another long and leftward turning island with a single palm tree follows, ending with a second Jump Pad. From here, the next section of sand is connected to the one that players started on; so, the finish is close... but first, a small cut in the sand appears shortly after a tree. Dodging it to the right will save the time of driving over water, but crossing the puddle means you don't have to turn right later, so either way is fine. Another long expanse of green and lingering grass comes up to the left, and can easily be bypassed by keeping to the edge, where a line of Item Boxes are even provided. 3 umbrellas mark the far right, 2 of them drawn. Suddenly, an unexpected turn around a final, smaller patch of grass shows up next, basically cutting in between the two. The suddenness of this 30 degree turn often can have players plowing right into the dark grass and losing a whole lot of speed. It meets up with a path that players could've taken around the bigger section of grass if the felt like it (players can also travel around the third grass field, although it is foolish). A couple more trees and an umbrella follow, up to the Mario Kart finish line flag, also marked by a red umbrella. Shortcuts *At the preliminary grass field, taking the long way around opens up to a wide sea- but turning left, you can see that the water isn't too deep yet. A small isle is provided for quicker passageway, but it's not alone. A solitary Sidestepper guards the Item Box on it. heading straight leads back to the main course. *You can pass corners of shallow water either with a Mushroom or plain driving... they don't slow you down too much. Ghosts Staff Ghost 1:45:568 by Nin*Kato (Koopa Troopa, Cheep Charger) Expert Staff Ghost 1:32:867 by Nin*Matt ''Mario Kart Wii Trivia *This track is based off of a course from the GBA racing game, ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit. *The Jump Pads in this map are unlike others in Mario Kart Wii, as they pink in color. *The Shy Guy's cannonballs in the original GBA didn't explode after a while. They just simply hit racers and spun them out.